Six Flags
by loubyroo
Summary: My name is Brittany S. Pierce and I'm a thief. Well, thief is a pretty harsh word. Maybe I'm a hoarder...or a saver? Actually I think I prefer collector...Brushing my fingers across the control panel I gazed out of the open window. How could anyone abandon something so magnificent? I just thought it was such a waste.


**Hi guys. Let me know what you think, there will be art to go with this too on my tumblr which I will link you to once I start posting it up =] More reviews will encourage me to continue and update faster, I lose interest quickly if I feel like I'm wasting my time =']**

My name is Brittany S. Pierce and I'm a thief. Well, thief is a pretty harsh word. Maybe I'm a hoarder...or a saver? Actually I think I prefer collector. Although I suppose some people would class it as stealing. I think of it as taking things nobody has claimed or wants to take responsibility for. I jumped through the window and landed carefully onto the fire escape. After running down a few flights of stairs I encountered a small problem. The stairs had stopped. Vandals had smashed them up and stolen the metal for scrap I assumed. Sighing I leant over the bars and looked at the drop, playing with my phone in my pocket. Well now or never. I tightened my rucksack to my body. Slipping through the railings I began lowering myself down. Dropping was the easy part, landing...not so much.

Upon pulling myself into standing position and rubbing my eyes I was greeted with a grinning clown. Face half smashed in. I screamed and jumped back. Shaking my head as I remembered all the times I'd done that. Maybe one day I'd actually laugh when I saw him and not nearly put myself into an early grave. Patting his rosy cheek I walked away giggling to myself.

I rubbed my lower back as walked. No doubt that was another bruise to look forward to hiding. I looked around trying to decide where I should head to next. I grinned as I saw Lord Tubbington. He hadn't moved from his spot on top of the abandoned stall front. So loyal. "Come on Tubbs, we should find somewhere to eat dinner" I picked him up and placed him on the ground. He immediately returned to sleeping position. I tapped his bum with my foot. It was starting to get a little dark and seeing as there was no power here anymore we needed to head towards town again soon.

"Move fatty. I know you've been smoking again. You need to exercise." He hissed in protest but quickly gave up when I started walking away without him. Without realising I started taking longer and longer strides until eventually I broke out into a run. Sprinting up the abandoned track I jumped up into an old cart and let my momentum carry it a few feet before reaching up and pulling myself up into the old control deck from the hole underneath. Perfectly timed as always. Since the place shut down It hadn't changed all that much. Everything was still in place albeit a little water damaged and worse for wear. So I knew I was safe to hang out for a while.

Brushing my fingers across the control panel I gazed out of the open window. How could anyone abandon something so magnificent? I just thought it was such a waste. Tracing all the cracks in the windows I got bored, I started pulling buttons from the old control panel, making patterns on the empty work surface. I slipped into one of the two chairs left behind by old workers. Realising it was getting darker than I'd thought I switched on my torch on and propped it up to illuminate the whole room.

I waited a few minutes before Tubbs caught up with me. He looked very displeased at the sudden burst of unexpected energy. I'd never known any other cat frown. I giggled and rubbed his tummy. I loved him, he'd follow me anywhere.

Pulling the rucksack off my back I patted the chair next to mine and he jumped up eagerly awaiting the food he knew I'd packed for him. We ate in silence. I suppose he was still a little sulky that I'd made us run. I couldn't help myself sometimes though; I loved this feeling, the whole place just felt like a giant playground. A very disused and scary looking playground. But in my opinion fear is created in the mind. If you believe there's nothing to fear, it's easier to enjoy yourself. I was getting pretty into my train of thought till I noticed a light humming in the background. I shut the window to block it out. I hated the buzz of electricity through power lines. So distracting.

Finally lost in my own thoughts I rolled around on the chair munching on some breadsticks I'd packed. Stupidly I knocked over an old desk tidy in my absent mindedness, pens and pencils rolled all over the floor. Lord Tubbington threw me a look that I soon realised was the cat facial expression for "Well that was clever wasn't it"

"Hey I didn't do it on purpose!" I huffed. At this stage in the evening I was already pretty sick of his attitude. Kneeling on the floor retrieving the pens, I noticed something I'd not seen before, a small cupboard under the control deck. Yanking the doors I quickly realised it was locked up. Interesting. That had never happened before. Nothing here was locked. Ever. That was part of why I loved it so much, nothing was ever off limits. Ripping open a few draws I went about looking for a key. I had to know what was in that cupboard because I wouldn't sleep until I did, I was always sort of like that. In my annoyance I managed to pull off one of the draw handles. It went rolling off in the opposite direction to me, right across the floor and down the hole I'd used to get in. I sighed. At least it hadn't made a loud noise as it hit the ground below. I'd get it later. I didn't like leaving things around. Someone had to keep the place tidy after all.

I started to pack away my things, picking up a few items from around the control room that I'd look at once I was in the comfort of my own bedroom. The glow from the window much appreciated.

"Okay Tubbs we should be on our..." My voice cracked before the last word. Slowly but surely a few things began to dawn on me all at once.

'**Humming in the background. I shut the window to block it out. I hated the buzz of electricity'** ...this place had no electricity.

'**The glow from the window much appreciated. ' **I'd used the glow as a new light source whilst packing away...my torch. I slowly looked out of the window.

Everything was lit up. Alive. Buzzing with electricity...buzzing with obvious activity.

I racked my brain trying to think of anything else that was odd about tonight. Different compared to any other night. I walked around in circles. I looked down at the locked cupboard. That was a little odd I suppose. I glanced at the now broken draw, reminding myself to pick up the handle as I left still thanking heaven it hadn't made a sound. If people were here, they didn't know I was.

'**At least it hadn't made a loud noise as it hit the ground below...Thanking heaven it hadn't made a sound...'**

How stupid. How fucking stupid.

Of course it would have made a sound. It was a metal handle hitting solid concrete. My heart dropped. There'd be only one reason why it didn't make a noise and that'd be if it never reached the ground.

I lied flat down on my stomach and army crawled to the hole the floor. I tried looking below my through small cracks in the wooden flooring but I couldn't see anything. I held my breath as I went up on to my knees and shuffled forward to look.

I screamed internally. A hooded figure was staring back up at me. All I could see was a grin.

Rolling backwards I jumped up onto my feet. Oh holy fuck what was I supposed to do now. I was NOT supposed to be here. I tripped in my hurry to get away from the figure. My feet caught in the neck tie of an old staff name tag. I started to feel sick as I heard the figure attempting to get up into the control room. I just had to come to six flags. Of course there'd be security now. I'd nearly been caught several times before.

I had to get out. Now.


End file.
